warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Macharius Vanquisher
The Macharius Vanquisher, a variant of the Macharius Heavy Tank, is a heavily armoured main battle tank of the Astra Militarum. The Macharius and its variants are often referred to as "Second-Generation" Baneblades. The Macharius is larger than the standard Leman Russ Tank but smaller than the Baneblade it was built to replace when none are available. Macharius tanks are built by Adeptus Mechanicus Forge Worlds that are eager to secure large military contracts, but do not posses the Standard Template Construct (STC) designs which are needed to manufacture super-heavy battle tanks such as the Baneblade or Shadowsword. Many Forge Worlds even lack partial STC designs for these tanks and are unable to create any of their lesser variants such as the Stormblade and Stormsword. Only a handful of Forge Worlds are allowed access to the original STC designs for these ancient and powerful war-machines, and a Mechanicus Magos may petition Mars for access to these designs for centuries or even a millennia without success. As a result, these Forge Worlds may turn to the manufacture of the more readily available Macharius tank. History ]] Sometime during the middle of the 41st Millennium a Magos from the Forge World of Lucius known as Nalax discovered the partial data remnants of a long forgotten battle tank that was used during the Great Crusade. After many years of diligent study and cross-examination of ancient documents recovered deep within the archives of Lucius, Nalax was able to gather enough of the data to construct the Macharius. Nalax went to Mars and to the High Fabricator-General for approval to begin manufacturing the Macharius. The process of approval took nearly two hundred Terran years and Nalax himself did not live to see the outcome. After long testing and consultations with many other Forge Worlds, Lucius was finally sanctioned to start production by the Mechanicus. The tank was named after Lord Solar Macharius, the great Imperial general who led the Macharian Crusade of 392-399.M41 and liberated one thousand worlds in the name of the Emperor of Mankind. Armament The Macharius Vanquisher's only difference from the standard Macharius tank is its main weapon. The Macharius Vanquisher replaces the standard Twin-linked Battle Cannons of the Macharius with Twin-linked Vanquisher Cannons. The Vanquisher Cannon is a more complex variant of the standard Imperial Battle Cannon with the most obvious difference between the two is that it is almost twice as long. The cannon uses specialised, shaped high explosive shells take down enemy tanks from afar. The use of Vanquisher Cannons makes the Macharius Vanquisher a very deadly and effective tank hunter. The Macharius Vanquisher is also equipped with a hull-mounted Twin-Linked Heavy Stubber, and a sponson-mounted Heavy Bolter on each side. All Macharius Tanks can be upgraded with the following improvements: a Hunter-Killer Missile Launcher, an improved communications system, a minesweeper, a Pintle Mounted Heavy Stubber, a Searchlight, and a Smoke Launcher. Notable Users of the Macharius Vanquisher *'Astra Militarum' - Although the Macharius design is a relativity new addition to the Imperium's arsenal, the tank is able to be constructed at many Forge Worlds, and many that are not capable of constructing super-heavy armour such as the Baneblade will manufacture Macharius tanks instead. These Forge Worlds supply their tanks to many Imperial Guard regiments all over the Imperium. *'The Death Korps of Krieg' - The Death Korps of Krieg fielded many Macharius tanks during the 17 year-long Siege of Vraks, where they fought against the Forces of Chaos. *'The Vraksian Traitor Militia' - During the 17 year-long Siege of Vraks there were several instances of the Vraksian Traitor Militia forces capturing Macharius tanks for their own use. Adeptus Mechanicus Technical Specifications Sources *''Imperial Armour Volume Six - The Siege of Vraks - Part Two'', pp. 47, 189 *''Imperial Armour Apocalypse'', pg. 12 *''Imperial Armour Apocalypse'' (2nd Edition), pg. 10 *''Imperial Armour Volume One - Imperial Guard'' (Second Edition), pp. 8, 119-120, 267 *''Codex: Astra Millitarum ''(6th Edition), p.62 Also See *Macharius Heavy Tank *Macharius Vulcan *Macharius Omega *Imperial Guard Vehicles Gallery MachariusVanquisher03.png|A Macharius Vanquisher as seen from the left side MachariusVanquisher02.png|A Macharius Vanquisher as seen from the front MachariusVanquisher04.png|A Macharius Vanquisher as seen from the right side es:Macharius Vanquisher Category:M Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperial Tanks Category:Imperial Heavy Tanks Category:Imperial Vehicles Category:Imperium Category:Tanks Category:Vehicles